R-Truth
!!! HALL OF FAMER !!! R-Truth é um wrestler bastante conhecido da antiga EWF devido ao seu reinado de Tag Team Champion ao lado de Felipe Paulo e principalmente devido à grande Feud que teve com Evan Miller , sem falar de ter sido um dos Induzidos ao Hall of Fame em 2014 Tag Team Champion R-Truth, recém contratado na empresa, já logo se juntou à outro novato... chegaram à até mesmo ganhar o 1° Contender ao Tag Team Championship pro Night of Champions, mas R-Truth carregava a Tag nas costas e então eles acabaram brigando em uma Loser Get's Fired Match, da qual R-Truth saiu vencedor, ganhando o direito de escolher qualquer um para ser sua dupla no Night of Champion 2012... No dia do Night of Champions 2012 foi revelado que sua dupla seria seu antigo amigo Felipe Paulo (Ex-Intercontinental Championship), formando assim á What's up Sucka, que no Night of Champions 2012 derrotou a Flight in Flames (Gabriel Mysterio e Ty Kidd) para se tornarem os 2° Tag Team Champions da história, porém ficaram apenas 12 dias com os Titles, pois no Raw #8, perderam os Titles para os debutantes Carlos Shadows e Gabriel Costa, New Brothers of Destruction... 2 dias depois foi anunciado que Truth havia deixado a empresa... O Retorno Enquanto fora da EWF, nos Smackdowns, Felipe Paulo entrou em uma rivalidade com 3 novatos, que haviam lesionado Lionel Brooks e estavam causando encrenca na empresa e então foi revelado que no Summerslam, esses 3 novatos enfrentariam Felipe, Lionel Brooks (que conseguiu retornar da lesão à tempo) e um wrestler surpresa... Pouco antes da Match começar, Evan Miller anunciou que o 1° Eliminado da equipe que perdesse estaria demitido... Então foi revelado que o wrestler surpresa era R-Truth, que estava de retorno á empresa, mas logo o 1° Eliminado de todos foi Felipe Paulo, o que deixou ainda mais tenso a luta, mas no final mesmo sobrando apenas R-Truth contra 2, a equipe de R-Truth, Felipe Paulo e Lionel Brooks conseguiu sair com a vitória, mantendo o emprego de Felipe e derrotando os 3 novatos R-Truth foi anunciado dias depois que havia retornado à Full-Time com a EWF... A Rivalidade com Evan Miller Houve a demissão de Caio Paccioni pouco tempo depois do retorno de Truth, mas sem muitas informações sobre o caso, até que no Smackdown #13, após R-Truth se qualificar pro Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match ao derrotar Guy Hardy, Evan Miller entrou na Arena com um documento que comprovava a inocência de Caio e que mostrava que tudo havia sido armado por R-Truth para encrimina-lo... Evan Miller então disse que R-Truth enfrentaria Caio ali mesmo e que quem perdesse que então seria demitido... R-Truth não entende direito, pois Caio não estava ali, então ele se vira e... SWEET CHIN MUSIC!!! Caio conquista a vitória, pega a vaga de R-Truth no Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match, que é demitido logo na sequência por Evan Miller... Logo na abertura do Money in the Bank, Miller teve uma promo dizendo que se alguém interrompesse sua Match mais tarde, seria demitido, mas logo foi interrompido por R-Truth... Truth, disse que estava na plateia do último Smackdown quando um dos diretores da EWF lhe deu um contrato "especial"... Truth receberia 200.000 dólares por mês, por 2 anos, o que daria 4.800.000 dólares, mas que caso Miller lhe demitisse, em apenas 1 mês, Miller teria que lhe dar 3 vezes o valor dos 2 anos, ou seja, 14.400.000 em apenas 1 mês e se caso Miller lhe demitisse e nao pagasse o valor, a EWF seria automaticamente transferida à R-Truth... Truth ainda terminou afirmando que agora ele poderia fazer tudo o que quisesse, caso Miller lhe demitisse a empresa seria dele e ainda saiu rindo... Ainda no Money in the Bank, finalmente a hora de Evan Miller VS Felipe Paulo... mas R-Truth novamente aparece... Miller e Truth começam um Brawl e vão até o Backstage, até que Truth joga Miller contra uma janela de vidro do backstage... No Smackdown #15, R-Truth e Felipe Paulo então discutiram sobre a interrupção da Match no Money in the Bank, até que chegou Caio Paccioni (World Heavyweight Champion) e propôs que no Main Event do Smackdown #16, os 2 se enfrentassem pelo 1° Contender ao WHC, onde Felipe Paulo conseguiu sair vitorioso após a distração de Gabriel Paccioni pra cima de R-Truth... Paccioni havia deixado a EWF, porém disse ter visto o que Truth estava fazendo com seu grande amigo Miller e então resolveu retornar e então ficou marcado que no Hell in a Cell, os 2 se enfrentariam em uma Hell in a Cell Match, onde caso Paccioni vencesse, o contrato especial de Truth seria RASGADO!!! Seria sem dúvidas uma incrível Match, mas infelizmente a Antiga EWF encerrou suas atividades antes do Hell in a Cell... New EWF No 1° Explosive Night , R-Truth foi posto para enfrentar Guy Hardy com estipulação decidida pela Roulette,que acabou caindo em Blindfold Match ,que foi vencida por R-Truth ao trapacear olhando por baixo da venda de seus olhos. No Explosive Night #2 R-Truth venceu Felipe Paulo por desistência,após Felipe anunciar a aposentadoria...mas mesmo após isso,os 2 iam atacar Guy Hardy até q Hardy Boy retorno e salvou seu irmão,assim ficou marcado que no TLC 2013 , The Hardys enfrentariam R-Truth e mais um wrestler misterioso que foi posteriormente revelado como Del Patron ,mas acabaram perdendo mesmo com Del Patron quebrando o braço de Guy Hardy . Logo após as férias de 2014, foi anunciado que R-Truth não havia renovado seu contrato com a EWF. Hall of Fame Dia 16 de Março de 2014, R-Truth foi anunciado como o 2° Hall of Fame da New EWF. (R-Truth teve o anel de Hall of Fame entregue por Felipe Paulo) Texto de Introdução ao HoF: ''R-Truth foi um wrestler bastante popular mais pro final da Antiga EWF, onde chegou a ter uma Feud com o próprio Chairman, Evan Miller. Além de sua Feud com Evan Miller, R-Truth também foi Tag Team Champion ao lado de Felipe Paulo e sempre mostrou estar determinado para vencer à qualquer custo. R-Truth foi um dos principais Heels do final da Antiga EWF e apesar de nunca ter ganho um Single Title... R-Truth, merece estar no Hall of Fame! '' Aparições após introdução ao HoF No Explosive Night #11 (Old School) R-Truth se reuniu novamente à Felipe Paulo, e anunciaram que a "What's up Sucka" lutaria novamente e seria na Tag Team Turmoil Match do Explosive Night #12 para se decidir os 1°s Tag Team Champions da New EWF, porém eles não conseguiram sair vitoriosos R-Truth voltou à aparecer no Summerslam 2014, durante a 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal, não foi o vencedor mas conseguiu ser um dos 3 finalistas Guy Hardy, Felipe Paulo, John Vega, R-Truth, Matheus Daniels, Gabriel Paccioni, Caio Paccioni e Gabriel Mysterio participaram de um seguimento bastante bacana no Hardcore Justice 2014, onde mostrava todos eles juntos em uma clima bastante amigável para ver o Main Event do Show... realmente um seguimento espetacular, mostrando as maiores lendas da EWF juntas... No Explosive Night #23, Vega e Alexandre saíram em um Brawl... Vega começou levando à melhor, porém em um certo momento, Alexandre levou vantagem, até mesmo vez um Sister Abigail em Vega contra uma das paredes do vestiário, porém logo em seguida, R-Truth apareceu para salvar Vega... Após tudo isso, foi anunciado que no Night of Champions, John Vega, Felipe Paulo e R-Truth (que retornaria pra 1 Match) em uma Hardcore Match, de onde John Vega saiu vitorioso Retornando aos Ringues... Ao final da Match, Vega foi cumprimentar Truth, mas então Truth lhe acerta o What's Up, pega o Mic e anuncia que essa nao seria sua última Match pela EWF... o mesmo continuaria e faria da vida de Vega um verdadeiro inferno... Então ao final do Main Event no Night of Champions, Hardy Boy continuou dando diversos Chair Shots em Devitt deitado... na sequência, Hardy chama R-Truth, Alexandre e Shannon Moore ao ringue... R-Truth acerta o What's Up em Devitt, depois Shannon lhe faz o Diving Mooregasm e Alexandre o Sister Abigail... ainda não satisfeito, Hardy Boy lhe acertaria o Twist of Fate, mas é ai que John Vega, Carlos Shadows e Will entram na Arena com Steel Chairs, protegendo Devitt efazendo os outros 4 deixarem o ringue... o Show se encerra com Vega, Carlos e Will olhando o estado de Devitt, enquanto Truth, Alexandre, Shannon e Hardy vão deixando a Arena... No Main Event do Explosive Night #24, Will , tendo ao seu lado Prince Devitt, foi colocado para defender seu World Heavyweight Championship contra R-Truth que ao seu lado tinha Alexandre... Alexandre ainda chegou à atacar Will em um momento de distração do Referee, mas Devitt logo tomou conta de Alexandre e Will consegui a vitória, defendendo assim com sucesso seu Title... ao final, Truth e Alexandre ainda tentam atacar Will e Devitt, mas a dupla formada pelo World Heavyweight Champion e pelo EWF Champion conseguem levar a melhor e o show se encerra com os 2 comemorando com seus Titles Estava escalado para no Explosive Night #25, R-Truth estar no Ring-Side de Alexandre, enquanto ele enfrentasse Devitt pelo EWF Championship, tendo em seu Ring-Side, Will, porém, logo no início do Show, Truth e Will tiveram um Brawl no Backstage do show e foram expulsos da Arena... Main Event do Lockdown 2014... Elimination Lethal Lockdown Match... Prince Devitt, Will "The Charisma", John Vega e Carlos Shadows VS Hardy Boy, Shannon Moore, R-Truth e Alexandre... uma das melhores Matches de todos os tempos, vencida pelo Team Babyface após Will eliminar Shannon, R-Truth e Alexandre e no final Devitt eliminar Hardy Boy com o Tombstone Piledriver como homenagem à Carlos Shadows... o Show se encerrou com Vega, Carlos e Will comemorando com Devitt em seus ombros! R-Truth, após o Lockdown se aposentou dos ringues da EWF Conquistas *EWF Hall of Fame 2014 Inductee *1x Tag Team Champion *Slammy Awards - "Match" of the Winter (2014) - Vega, Will, Carlos e Devitt VS Hardy, Alexandre, Shannon e R-Truth - Lethal Lockdown Match - Lockdown